The invention relates to a control device for the rotation of a driven rotary member, said device comprising an operating member adapted to drive the driven member positively and a frictional rotary assistance mechanism to facilitate the driving of the driven member.
The invention relates more particularly but, not exclusively, to the driving of driven rotary members in a machine tool or in an automobile vehicle.
It is a particular object of the invention to render control devices that respond to the various exigencies of practice better than hitherto and that enable the assistance mechanism to intervene only beyond an operating force threshold, and the transmission to the driven member of an increasing torque--at least between two respectively minimum and maximum thresholds--as the operating force increases.